emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Georg
Stephen Georg (b. March 20, 1989), also known on YouTube as StephenPlays or StephenVlog, is an American YouTuber. Stephen and his wife Mal are close friends of Emile, and they appear in each other's videos regularly. They also are commissioned by Emile to do his "CC" channel logo, starting with Ōkamiden. Stephen has joined TheRunwayGuys as their fourth player twice, in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures and Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' Stephen was the fourth player for TheRunawayGuys' playthrough of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures and played as Purple Link. He was often fond of using either bombs or lamps. He also became known for his wanton use of bombs, especially when one allowed him to steal Force Gems from Emile and Jon. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Stephen controls Yellow Kirby. Emile on StephenVlog See: List of Chuggaaconroy's Appearances on StephenVlog Emile has appeared occasionally on StephenVlog during visits, conventions, and other various events. These vlogs are usually distinguished with Emile's humor, including puns, and his indirect playful refusing to end the vlog properly. Often MasaeAnela appears on the same vlogs as Emile, since they live close to each other. The entire TheRunawayGuys group has also appeared on StephenVlog. Before either started YouTube, Emile and Stephen became friends on Starman.net. They became good online friends over the years. Due to Stephen going to college for a degree in Film and Television with specialization in editing, Emile consulted Stephen when he was making his first Let's Play, specifically with editing tips. Since then, Stephen has frequently helped Emile with design-based work, including Emile's profile pictures and video overlays, such as the Pokémon bios in his Pokémon Let's Plays). Gift Exchanges When Emile visits Stephen, or vice versa, they often give each other gifts. Gifts are also given to Mallory and Masae. Whoever is more generous is a tough contest. This trend started on Day 1318, and has continued since. * Emile has given Stephen and Mallory ** A Wii U (with a few extra games and controllers) ** A hard drive ** A capture card ** 3DS eShop gift cards ** An Xbox One (with a few extra games and controllers) ** An iPhone 6 Plus, among other things. ** and a Nintendo Switch each along with Breath of the Wild and it's associated Amiibos. * In return, Stephen and Mallory have given Emile ** Framed version of his Let's Play logos. *** New Let's Play logos to be added to the current frame. ** Several glasses engraved with characters he's Let's played as. ** Versions of his Let's Play Logos for the entire Mother series. Emile on StephenPlays Emile has appeared occasionally on StephenPlays in side series, including You're in the Movies and various Mario Party games. Emile has also appeared in some of the main series including Super Smash Bros. series (VS Matches) and Pokemon LeafGreen - (Catching Mewtwo) (4/23/2013) Stephen's Pokémon LeafGreen Team was: * JITTERS (Raichu) * SausageGuy (Nidoking) * RANDI (Kadabra) * AceVentura (Lapras) * CARL SAGAN (Pidgeot) * GREGJ (Venusaur) Guest appearances in Emile's Solo Let's Plays Stephen was the guest in both Pikmin 2 Versus Mode with StephenPlays! and Pikmin 2 Co-Op with StephenPlays! for Pikmin 2 as well as Pikmin 3 - Mission 1: Tropical Forest with StephenPlays and Pikmin 3 - Mission 11: Fortress of Festivity w/ StephenPlays for Pikmin 3. Trivia *Stephen has two YouTube channels, StephenVlog and StephenPlays **Emile and Masae are often together on both of his channels, this is likely since they live near one another. *Stephen is married to Mallory. They live together with their 2 cats, Sagan and Kepler, who are often called the Astronocats due to being named after famous astronomers. *Together they made "Destiny Burger", one of the most popular things relating Emile and Stephen, while messing around with Siri on Emile's iPad. **More fun with Siri also spawned "You are my restaurant" and "Volvulent Chicken" * Stephen is 6'6" tall. * Stephen has met Emile, his wife Mallory, and his best friend Alex, through Starmen.net, an EarthBound fansite. ** Stephen's best friend Alex is currently engaged to Mallory's best friend Hayley. * Stephen graduated from the Savannah College of Art and Design in 2011 with a BFA in Film and Television, specializing in video editing. * Stephen is convinced that hotels hate tall people, due to the fact on how low their shower heads are installed. * Stephen is known for creating the YouTube icons for both Emile and TheRunawayGuys. * Stephen is a huge fan of Jones Soda. * Stephen's favorite band is They Might Be Giants. * Stephen and his wife once stayed at Emile's house in 2018; Emile had offered them shelter there from Hurricane Florence. * Stephen has his own Wiki here. * In May of 2017, Stephen had to have emergency surgery to have his appendix removed. * Stephen's favorite Pokemon is Venusaur. * Stephen's hair grows ridiculously fast and has to get a haircut about once a month. * Stephen tends to opt mainly for Pac-Man in Tom Fawkes' Custom Smash series; doing so usually turns out to be a gimmick-breaker, usually involving the hydrant move. Category:Real Life People Category:Male Category:Married Category:Allies Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:StephenPlays Category:Runaway Guys Category:StephenVlog Category:American Category:Let's Players Category:Youtubers